


Confessions

by CloudedWater



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, Love Confessions, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 20:58:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10602111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudedWater/pseuds/CloudedWater
Summary: Trini never imagined that she would one day hold feelings for her fellow ranger...





	

**Author's Note:**

> So as I said, I am writing a trimberly fanfiction and here is part 1. Don’t be too harsh on me as I rarely write. I just love this pairing so much ya know? That I thought I would try my hand at writing again.
> 
> So let me know what you think ok? Forgive any mistakes as I have only seen the movie once and I’m going off of my fantastic memory /sarcasm.
> 
> Since I can't format to save my life I have indicated a past event with "-"

A ghost.

That’s what Trini considered herself for as long as she could remember. An ethereal object drifting from place to place, existing in a world that did little to acknowledge her presence. Not only was she absolutely fine with that but she embraced it, made it her own. It was far better than to be given “flesh” that could be wounded and damaged beyond repair. It was better than the crushing weight of not being what you were supposed to be. However the world, despite its previous neglect, had different plans for her.

Those plans came in the form of four mismatched teenagers.

People ,who under no circumstances, should have come together. The fact that all five found themselves that night in the quarry spoke to something higher, fate maybe. Trini had always considered such a notion to be foolish, but tonight as she stared up into the stars, she thought that just maybe it wasn’t so foolish after all.

She was a part of a team now.

She was needed

She was wanted

It was a strange feeling; going from being alone to having a team who would die for you in a heartbeat. Going from merely tolerated to loved and cherished. Not for what she should have been but for what she was. Even after six months, it was overwhelming at times and hard to take in. Her team worked with her through it, giving her space, not prodding or demanding. The need to be alone became less and less of an urge. For years bitting sarcasm had been her sword and apathy her shield. Weapons that served her well were now useless ;disintegrated and scattered to the winds. In their place stood compassion, patience and love. Far better weapons to be wielded against everything the world could throw their way.

She could face anything with her team behind her

She could face anything with Kimberly beside her.

Trini took in a slow shuddering breath and watched the cloud form in front of her.

Condensation; the process of water vapor condensing into tiny droplets of liquid water that could be seen.

A random stray fact that she learned from biology; a class that she shared with the pink ranger. Of all the changes inspired in the past few months; she finally admitted to herself that the magenta warrior was pretty much at the center of them all. It had to be the greatest irony; this girl who mercilessly shared a devastating photo without a second thought was now her best friend. This was again another point in the favor of the idea of fate. If the timing wasn’t so perfect, then Trini probably would have very well been one of Kimberly’s victims. 

Even after Kim admitted to what she did, Trini could never associate that girl with the person that sat in front of her that day. 

Kimberly was a passionate person and she enjoyed seeing that in others. From listening to Billy ramble on about his latest quantum theory, to vicariously living Jason’s glory days as star quarterback of the football team.

Billy might have been the catalyst that formed the team but Kimberly was the caretaker, the nurturer, the mother bear who would viciously protect her own. That wasn’t more apparent than the day Zach’s mother finally passed away

Trini, felt the hairs on the back of her neck rise as a presence was felt around her. The power coins knew when another ranger was near and while she couldn’t pick out which one, she had a good idea of who decided to interrupt her star gazing

“Crazy girl!”

Trini couldn’t stop the inevitable eye roll at her nick name, If anything Zach was the crazy one. He clearly didn’t give a second thought to danger but as time went on the entire team figured that was just how he dealt with things; that was how he grieved.

“I’m the crazy one??! It’s 2:30 in the morning, you idiot!” Trini yelled down into the quarry gulley and was met with the smiling face of Zach Taylor. His smile was infectious as he scrambled up the hill. Trini grumbled something unintelligently as she made room for him beside her on the cliff’s edge. He could see right through her mock anger

Comfortable silence enveloped the pair while looking over the quarry. It was a beautiful, watching the clouds part and allowing the moon to bathe the gulley in pale blue light.

“Couldn’t sleep.” Trini broke the silence

“Neither could I.” Zach deadpanned.

“You aren’t having anymore of those nightmares are you?” Zach turned his head to look at the smaller girl and she let out a flippant sigh.

“Nope, just normal insomnia this time.” It was an established fact that Trini had trouble sleeping after Rita’s attack. Each time she closed her eyes she could feel Rita’s cold unforgiving hands wrapping around her neck, cutting off her oxygen supply. That insane unhinged laugh piercing her ears through the deathly silence. Wounds that had long since healed still throbbed in agony just below the surface. Kimberly had been the first to notice the bags under her eyes and the lack coordination at practice. She was getting maybe a few hours of sleep each night and the only reason she hadn’t passed out from running on fumes were due to her new ranger powers compensating for the lack of sleep.

“What about you? How are you…holding up?” Zach tilted his head at Trini and took in a deep breath. “I’m ok….if it wasn’t for you guys though, I couldn’t imagine where I’d be now. I don’t even want to think about it.” Trini nodded figuring the comforting silence would envelop them again but Zach continued on.

“Kimberly, is like our combat medic ya know? Always stepping in and making sure that we’re ok. She’s like a mother hen doting on her chicks or something” 

Trini had her own experience with Kim’s loving nature and she thought back to that night where it was truly affirmed.

“Good practice you guys, but maybe we should call it a day.” Jason effortlessly blocked the punch from the puddy before the hologram flickered into nothing. His crimson armor dissolved and he proudly looked over to his team as they did the same.

Beats being the captain of the football team any day of the week

“You guys run on ahead, I need to talk to Trini” The girl in question widened her eyes like a deer caught in headlights before glancing between Kimberly and the boys.

“Girl stuff! I get i!” Billy chimed in

Kimberly smiled and shook her head.

Zach raised an eyebrow as if he had noticed something but it was quickly pushed aside.

“Ok, take care of the crazy girl, adios!” Zach gave a mach salute and jumped upwards into the water above to follow the other two.

The quietness took over and suddenly the cave seemed ten times smaller than before. 

“You haven’t been sleeping.” There was no room for arguing and Trini knew that, despite the urge to say otherwise.

“…Nope” Trini looked down and away. Shame creeping through her every feature. Some power ranger she was. She’s saved the world but couldn’t fight against the demons that haunted her at night. The bitch was somewhere floating around in the stratosphere but she still left a mark

Pathetic.

“Rita?” Kimberly drew closer into the smaller girl’s space, concern pushing her forward.

“Yep.” Kimberly could see the girl starting to shut down all emotion and sever each connection. She could see her retreating back into that shell. She wouldn’t let that happen.

“Come over tonight, I know my parent’s won’t mind” She reached out tentatively and laid her hand on Trini’s bare arm.

“I uh…I’m really..” Trini eyed the entrance to the cave as her only escape. She just didn’t do well with emotional things and preferred to distance herself whenever possible

“Please?”

“….Fine. I just need to clear things with my folks” Trini shoved her hands into her pockets and walked towards the entrance.

Kimberly smiled in victory.

She expected a fight with her parents but they actually seemed somewhat excited at the notion of her finally acting like a normal teenager with friends. Although she could sense some suspicion from her mom. She took it in stride.

If her parents only knew how relative of a term “normal” was

Trini glanced up at the tree outside of Kimberly’s bedroom window and grunted. For the longest she asked why did she feel the need to give in to Kim’s request. Sure they were bonding, the mock fight in the krispy kreme was a testament to that but this was on an entirely different level.

“Let’s just get this over with..” Trini scrambled up the tree and peeked just above the window seal to see Kimberly sitting at her desk listening to music. She tapped on the window in order to get her attention but it was in vain as Kimberly continued listening to music unaware of her presence. Trini rolled her eyes and knocked harder. She forgot to compensate for her new strength.

*CRACK*

“Shit!” Trini grimaced and Kimberly finally noticed before taking off her headphones. While she hadn’t broken the glass, she left a sizeable crack.

“What the?!” Kimberly rushed over and lifted her window to let the smaller girl in. Trini sheepishly climbed over the seal and dropped solidly onto the floor.

She looked to the cracked window and then back to Kim.

“Sorry…”

“Why couldn’t you use the front door like other people?”

Trini honestly hadn’t considered the front door. Maybe her parent’s really were on to something about her not exactly being normal.

“Don’t worry about it, I’ll just tell my dad a bird did it or something.” Kimberly gestured towards the bed and Trini sat down. Kimberly did the same and shoved the girl with her shoulder . A sly playful smile gracing her face. Trini shoved back and laughed as she felt the tension leave her body just a bit.

A few weeks ago, he would have had a problem with her personal space being invaded but the rangers had shattered those barriers with little effort.

“So, you haven’t been sleeping huh?”

Trini licked her suddenly dry lips.

“No. I keep seeing that crazy bitch whenever I close my eyes. It’s hard to sleep when your entire body is on full alert. Adrenaline racing through your veins because your life just might depend on it.”

“But we beat her.” Confusion coursing Kimberly’s response.

“Yeah, tell my head that please” she flopped back onto the bed and stared at the ceiling.

“I know it’s not that simple.”

“Nothing about my life is simple.”

“Well you are staying here tonight.” Kim stated as if it was already a fact.

“Uh excuse me?” Trini cocked her eyebrow and looked up at her fellow ranger. Kimberly didn’t feel the need to repeat herself, she knew she had been heard.

“..and where am I suppose to sleep, mom? ”Trini threw up her hands.

“You’re laying on it”

Trini sat up straight so fast that it made Kim’s head spin.

“I can’t…”

“It’s a full size bed, so there is plenty of room. Do not argue with me because you will lose.”

“Whatever…”

How had she let Kimberly talk her into this? She looked around the room from her side of the bed, dressed in pj’s clearly a size bigger than her. A sign of her impromptu stay.

“lights out” Kimberly called just before switching off the lamp beside her bed. 

“Yeah..night.” Trini rolled over onto her side, facing away from her.

Kimberly awoke a few hours later, trying to clear the sleep from her eyes. She wasn’t sure what woke her up but the answer was made apparent with the fitful movements of Trini beside her. 

“Trini?” The girl only twitched and clenched her fists tighter around the bed sheets.

She was having another nightmare.

“Trini…It’s me! Kimberly!” She tried to wake the girl but as soon as she made contact Trini’s body reacted like a cornered animal. She let out an animalist snarl and balled her fist. She was ready to strike Kimberly with everything she had. Rita wasn’t going to have her way this time

Trini, however stopped just in time before her fist connected. The image of Rita dissolving and giving way to her fellow ranger, her friend. Kimberly had braced herself for the blow , her head turned away and teeth bared. Trini’s heart hammered in her chest at not only the nightmare but at the realization that she nearly hurt someone she loved.

“I’m sorry I..” She panicked and threw the covers from the bed, her intent to bolt from the room but a strong arm wrapped around her waist halting her movements.

“Don’t, it’s ok.”

Trini couldn’t bring herself to look back. She desperately tried to fight back the tears that started to form in her eyes.

It wasn’t ok, it would never be ok.

She gave in and laid there, feeling so broken and defeated

“It’s alright” Kim repeated and pulled back the sweat drench locks from her forehead as she pulled her flush against her frame. What happened next took her by surprise. Trini felt soft lips press into the side of her forehead. It stunned and left her speechless

She thanked whatever divine figure that her back was facing Kimberly. She could only imagine how red her face must have been.

“I’m here.”

“I know…”

No more words were needed

\----

If Trini had to pinpoint when she started to look at the pink ranger as more than a friend, it had to be that night. Their fingers intertwined as they both slept peacefully. No more nightmares, just dreamless slumber. Her mind raced back to the present.

“Yeah, she’s something alright.” Trini said wistfully.

Zach thinned his lips, thinking about his reply, There was a lot more to the black ranger than most realized and he was far more observant. Something his devil may attitude didn’t shed much light on.

“I didn’t get to say all of the things that I wanted to my mom, before she died” Zach shrugged his shoulders.

“Not because I was embarrassed or anything like that but because I thought I had more time. With that in mind though, you should really tell Kimberly how you feel about her.”

Trini spun around.

“what are you even talking about, I don’t..”

Zach was having none of her nonsense and stared as if daring her to fight back.

“You might be the aloof and sarcastic one of the group but you wear your heart on your sleeve, crazy girl. You stare at her when you think no one is looking, you clearly pull your punches whenever the two of you spar. If that isn’t a sign of a crush then I don’t know what is.”

Trini had been stripped bare in a matter of seconds and exposed to all of the elements.

Well Zach was almost right but it was far worse than a crush. A crush would fade, no this was something far worse, she was in love.

Zach had correctly guessed her sexuality and so she wouldn’t insult his obvious keen observation.

“It’s better than letting it eat at you” he slapped her on the back

Sheer exhaustion made itself known as it firmly landed onto Trini’s shoulders. She glanced at her smart phone and noticed the time to be 4:22am. She had been with Zach for nearly two hours. Thank god it wasn’t a school night. The two parted ways bidding the other goodnight. Zach’s words weighing heavily on her mind as she climbed into the window of her room and fell into her bed without so much as changing.

Sleep wouldn’t give her any answers but it would allow her some reprieve.


End file.
